garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
1994
Blue Sky Forestry January: The local Garou wage a guerilla war against Blue Sky Forestry culminating in a possible breach of the Veil near the end of the month in a large-scale attack after a Moot. In St. Claire, three grisly murders occur, two of which are done with great holes bored through the victims, earning them the moniker of 'The Cookie Cutter Murders'. DNA February: '' Repeated Garou activity indicates to employees of Developmental Neogenetics, Amalgamated, that the St. Claire area harbors Garou. Despite attempts to ward them away, a small team of DNA Agents enters the city. Their presence nearly paralyzes the local Garou populace, but, thanks to some Glass Walker work, they are diverted away. Unfortunately, the diversion leads them to the Sept of Two Lakes in Minnesota. That Caern is subsequently destroyed at the hands of a number of corporations, DNA among them. At the end of the month, Aspen Demilune disappears, apparently into Malfeas, and Horus goes after her. Neither have returned by month's end. A pack of Black Furies arrives in an attempt to minimize the "chaos" in the Sept. Adrian is named Warder and Arjun Fletcher Sept Alpha. '''Raleigh's Death'' March: Johnathan Winston Raleigh is killed in his haven at the hands of Arjun Fletcher and the Rush Hour pack. Their informant escapes the city with his life. The other Kindred of the city do not name a new Prince immediately. St. Claire Changes April: Upon Carson Braun's death, nothing remains to keep Adele Sandrego from assuming the mantle of Prince of St. Claire. The "Cookie-Cutter" murders continue, but the overall violence within the city decreases, credited by various sources to an increase in police protection, a lack of a paranoid guiding hand among the Kindred, and the changes in Garou leadership. Garou Justice May: The Garou take to the streets hunting the 'Cookie-Cutter Murderer', who they have discovered to be a Black Spiral Dancer; he is destroyed and his Bane ally banished in a large downtown battle that claims the life of Storm. Cornelius Snowdon, a twisted Mage, is also killed by the Garou of the Sept, but not before he can corrupt and destroy Wilhelm and Sharon. Horus returns from Malfeas with a dark story of Aspen Demilune's corruption there, and his destruction of her, while the Shadow Lord Distant Thunder is killed by another shadowy entity on the streets of St. Claire. The Motion of a Butterfly's Wing May: Su and Judith journey to Boston for Su's Challenge. A few weeks later, Judith returns alone. Soon after this, she dies (qv Great Hunt Fails). It is midsummer before anyone notices that Su has not returned; indeed, no one has heard from the Strider at all. Great Hunt Fails June: On the night where the earth pauses in equilibrium, a band of Garou set forth to hunt down a poacher of wolves as part a Great Hunt. But, the quarry is found, already slain by a Black Spiral Dancer known by many as 'Granny' and by others as Babushka. She is trailed to the abandoned railroad station at the southern end of St. Claire where another Dancer abides, an Ian Dougherty. In a great battle, Babushka is killed, but Ian slips into the Umbra before detonating the station which results in the death of four Garou: Judith, Broken Claw, Fisher-King, and Oaken. The Hunt is declared a failure and the theurges portend doom, darkness and destruction to befall upon the Sept of the Wheel Renewed. The Attack of the Girder Man July: The Sneetches are shocked to learn from their totem that Oaken may have survived the Great Hunt. Enlisting the help of a Mage (Feinan), they visit the bombed out train station to investigate. They are assaulted by a swarm of animated animal corpses, and a hulking monstrosity composed of girders with Judith's shattered Klaive at its heart. They defeat their foes, but abandon the search to a later date. The Fianna Elder Echen, investigating odd reports from his Homeland, discovers Oaken's spirit, and has it bound within an earring. The Sneetches eventually learn that Oaken did not truly die, but rather had his body and spirit separated. They also learn that his body may have fallen into the hands of a Leech, and begin to search for both body and vampire. The Dark Morn of the Storm July & August: After the disaster of the Great Hunt, the evil machinations of the Wyrm grow even greater. Word trickles into the Sept that Great Hunts across the nation have failed. Women are attacked and multilated, many of whom are Black Fury and Children of Gaia Kinfolk. Zombies attack Garou in the streets of St. Claire. The power of the Wyrm grows and the life of another young Garou, Annie Ceyla, is taken by a knife in the heart. The Battle of Boston August: The members of packs Seneca Falls, Sneetches, and Unbidden, realizing their separate hunts may have a common quarry, form an uneasy alliance. This small army of Garou head to Boston to track down the missing body of Oaken, the source of the Fury and Child of Gaia Kinfolk deaths, and the power behind the reanimated corpses terrorizing St. Claire. In a ferocious battle at the Vand Dorn Institute, they rescue the missing Strider, Su, and the possessed body of Oaken. Oaken's body and soul are reunited, and the packs return to Washington. Their experiences lead them to believe that what they thought may have been one enemy is actually two: a creature they dub the Puppet Master, and a Nephandi named Amanda. The Fall of the Puppet Master September: Sorely wounded from the Battle of Boston (q.v.), the Puppet Master makes a bid for power, hoping to possess the bodies in the St. Uriel's graveyard. The Fianna Theurge Kevin Callahan, and the Malkavian Esteban both receive presentiments of this disaster, and each in his own way warn the Garou. While some Garou fight animated statuary and vegetation in the graveyard, others journey to the Umbra over St. Uriels's Church, where they do battle with an enormous Bane that is the physical host of the Puppet Master. The Shadow Lord Brutus finds a way into the heart of the creature, and locates the core where the Master lairs, and dispatches it. Miraculously, no Garou are lost in this battle. Caern Wards Left in Tatters September: Dark visions and darker stirrings trouble the sleep of more than one young Garou in St. Claire. The Sept missed its August moot and the avatar of a dreaming elder bane chose the night before the next moot, when the Caern and its wards were weakest, to assault the Caern. The wards were torn to shreds and the Garou rallied to fight off the invader. Toxic, a Glass Walker Galliard, dealt the death blow but did not survive the backlash of the assault. A pack of Dancers descended on the city with a vengeance and a visiting Uktena brought a request to her tribe at the Caern for help that was echoed by their totem. Tempers flared between the Uktena and Glass Walker tribes over a secret the Uktena steadfastly refused to share while the Walkers bore the brunt of the Dancer's scrutiny. Return of the Wendigo December:Caern Convos A pack of Wendigo comes to the Caern of the Wheel. They are hostile in many ways to many of the Sept's current members; this animosity is generally returned in kind. Prophecies and spiritual events abound. The third Totem of the Caern, discovered to be Cougar, appears to die in a spiritual battle of some kind not long after the Wendigo arrive. Caern Convos Category:Year